Lila of Life
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Gandalf had adopted a daughter years ago. Lila, the daughter of Gandalf joins the Fellowship to help protect the ones she loves Frodo/OC
1. Gandalf's Daughter

_Hey-O! Welcome to the original Lord of the Rings fic that I came up with over 10 years ago. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I have had fun writing it._

* * *

It was a gloomy, rainy day. The people of Bree went about their daily business, paying no mind to what was happening outside of their gates. The hobbits of the Shire went about their business, whether it was farming, trading or just eating. With everyone minding their own business, no one could hear the faint cries of a baby.

Just outside of Bree, close to the Brandywine Bridge, a baby girl laid in the grass in the middle of the woods where her mother had pushed her to safety. There was a hole in the middle of the bridge where her parents had fallen to their deaths in the deep water, below. The baby girl cried as the rain continued to fall on her. She had no idea what was happening, but it scared her.

No one heard her cries or even knew she was out there. It wasn't until early evening that a pair of footsteps came toward her. The baby calmed down a bit as a pair of old hands picked her up. She opened her eyes to see an elderly man holding her. He had a long grey beard and wore a large, pointed hat that covered him from the rain. With him was a large wooden staff.

* * *

"There, there", Gandalf said as he held the baby hobbit in his hands.

He looked around the area trying to find her parents. He looked at the bridge and saw the hole. Gandalf looked at the river, knowing hobbits were not swimmers. The baby's parents either sank to the bottom or were swept away in the river. Gandalf looked at the baby, knowing he couldn't leave her here. The only problem was he didn't know where to take her. He didn't know who her family was, so he didn't know who to give the baby to. Her family could be in the Shire, they could be in Bree. He didn't know.

Gandalf held the baby in one arm and walked with his staff in his other hand. He took her to Bree, at least getting her out of the rain. He brought her to his room in the Prancing Pony. Gandalf dried her off and wrapped her in a warm, dry blanket. As Gandalf laid the baby in a basket beside the bed, he had to come to a decision. What was he going to do with her?

The baby gave a yawn as she closed her blue eyes. She buried her golden curls into the blanket. Gandalf poked at the fire in the fireplace on the other side of the room, trying to keep it burning, keeping them warm. He gently stroked the baby's cheek softly. Gandalf was going to keep the young hobbit. He was not going to abandon her.

"I'm going to take care of you…Lila", he said giving her a name.


	2. The Little Couple

A couple weeks had passed since Gandalf had taken Lila into his care. He was on his way to Hobbiton to pay a visit to Bilbo Baggins. He had heard the young hobbit had become an uncle. Today, he had taken in the young child himself while his mother and father were out for the day. Little Frodo Baggins. Gandalf was curious to see how Bilbo was adjusting to guardianship of a young child. As he walked through the fields of the Shire, little Lila squirmed in his arms, trying to take a look at the area surrounding her.

"Much too curious for a Hobbit", he chuckled. "Well, then again, you are young."

Gandalf couldn't forget the road that led to Bag End, even if he wanted to. Many good memories had come from this place, from his first days in Hobbiton, to meeting Bilbo, sending him on his long journey with the Dwarves.

"Frodo, my boy", he heard from behind the gate. "Frodo, stay within my sight."

"Nothing like the energy that young are filled with", Gandalf chuckled.

He looked down to see a young hobbit around two years of age run from the back of the house to the gate. The boy had dark curly hair and looked up at Gandalf with the brightest of blue eyes. He started to whine, scared of the tall stranger.

"Frodo!"

Bilbo ran around the house, sighing in relief when he spotted his young nephew.

"Gandalf!" he smiled. "I never expected you to be here today."

"Well, I thought I would bring someone for young Frodo here to play with."

Gandalf kneeled down as he allowed Lila and Frodo to meet each other for the first time. Lila looked at Frodo with wide eyes, as well as a wide smile. She reached her little hand out, touching his dark curls. Frodo giggled as he felt her little hands. It was almost as if she was trying to tickle him.

"Aren't they quite the little couple?" Bilbo chuckled.

"They do seem to get along", Gandalf nodded.

Gandalf set Lila down in the grass, allowing her to crawl her way to Frodo. The toddler sat with her in the grass, giggling as the two started playing together.

"This is the happiest I've seen Frodo all day", Bilbo said as he and Gandalf sat down to watch.

"Frodo is Lila's first friend, it seems. I took her in a few weeks ago. With all my journeys, she hasn't had the chance to properly make friends. I have to remember to come by here and bring Lila, even if it is for a short time."

Their conversation was cut short when Lila grabbed a handful of Frodo's hair, giving it a tug, making the little boy cry. Frodo grabbed her golden curly hair and gave it a purposefully hard tug, making the baby girl scream. Gandalf and Bilbo got up and picked up the two children, separating them.

"I'm sure once they get older, they'll get along better", Bilbo said. "They just need to learn to behave."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Gandalf and Bilbo calming down the crying children, trying to keep them from hurting each other again.


	3. There for Him

Lila sighed as she crossed her arms, sitting in front of Gandalf as their horse walked through the Shire. 12 years had passed since her and Gandalf's visit to Bilbo and young Frodo. They paid a visit whenever they could. Every time they were there, Frodo happened to be there. Every time Frodo was around, he always ran off to play with Sam, never wanting to invite her.

"Boys…" Lila mumbled.

"What's that, dear?" Gandalf asked.

"Nothing, Father", she sighed. "Do we have to see Bilbo and Frodo? Frodo's never nice to me."

"Frodo needs friends at this time. His mother and father have died, we should be there for him."

Lila huffed as she turned away. She sat up when she saw a figure walking toward the river.

"I'll be right back", she said getting up.

Gandalf stopped when Lila jumped off the cart. He watched her walk over the hill toward the river. Lila followed the young Hobbit toward the river, watching as he stood, looking at the water. She looked at his reflection in the water, recognizing the sad face.

"Frodo?" Lila said

She watched as Frodo turned and looked at her with the saddest of eyes she had ever seen from him. Lila looked at him and truly felt sorry for him.

"Come here…"

Frodo looked at her surprised as Lila wrapped her arms around him. Normally, he would push her away as some kind of game, but not this time. He welcomed her comforting hug. He needed it most at this time. Lila kept her arms around him. She could feel how much she needed him. She didn't know what to tell Frodo how to cope with this loss. She was far too young to remember anything about her parents when they died, so she felt no mourning at all.

"Lila", Gandalf said as he walked toward them.

He stopped when he saw the two young Hobbits in an embrace. If it wasn't for the tragic events, he would've smiled at the site.

"Come, children", he said walking back to the cart.

"Come on, Frodo", Lila said taking his hand.

Frodo looked at her and sighed as he kept his gaze down, walking with her and Gandalf. He was quiet as Gandalf helped him and Lila into the cart. He didn't speak a word during the ride to Bag End, not even when Gandalf attempted to speak to him. Frodo just sat in the back, hugging his knees to his chest, staring out into open space.

"Frodo", Lila said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're here."

She watched him feeling a bit scared as he gave a heartbroken, empty look. Not that she could blame him for feeling that way. Gandalf helped the children out and escorted them to the door.

"Frodo…" Bilbo hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Mr. Bilbo", Lila said. "I'm sorry for the loss to your family."

He nodded and patted her shoulder. Gandalf wrapped his arm around her as they entered the Hobbit hole, filled with mourners. Mainly, Baggins, Brandybucks and Tooks were present, the adults eating and the children in the back rooms.

Frodo walked to his room in silence, not wanting to speak to anyone. Lila followed him, along with the other Hobbit children, Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo…" Lila said knocking on the door. "It's just us. Can we come in?"

She sighed when they heard no answer. She opened the door to see Frodo looking down at the floor. The four young Hobbits entered the room surrounding Frodo.

"You know we're here for you", Lila said. "All of us."

It was at that point that Frodo broke down in her arms. Sam, Merry and Pippin wrapped their arms in a hug as he cried freely.


	4. Feelings

Frodo smiled as he opened a letter. Ever since he moved in with Bilbo, he and Lila had been writing to each other regularly. The trauma of losing his parents acted as a truce between the two of them, because ever since, they had stopped fighting. Every time she and Gandalf came to visit, Frodo and Lila were always off, playing with Sam, Merry and Pippin in the green fields of the Shire.

"Another letter?" Bilbo asked as he looked through the post.

Frodo gave a nod as he read Lila's neat handwriting.

 _Dear, Frodo,  
_ _I know your Uncle Bilbo's birthday is coming up. Father and I are planning to come to celebrate. I cannot wait to come. I can't wait to see you again.  
_ _Sincerely yours, Lila_

Frodo gave a smile. As he and Lila grew up together…he couldn't explain it, but there was something between them that drew them together.

"Lila says she and Gandalf are coming", Frodo said.

"They never fail to disappoint", Bilbo smiled opening a letter. "Are you planning anything special to do when Lila comes this time?"

All was silent as Frodo thought about it. He hadn't seen Lila in almost a year. Every time she and Gandalf left, it always left a hole in him that everyone in the Shire failed to fill. He didn't know what it was, even though Bilbo constantly teased him, saying it was love.

"I will think about it, Uncle", Frodo answered.

He put the letter in his pocket and opened the door to the Hobbit hole, to find Sam outside, potting some plants.

"Hello, Mr. Frodo", he said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Everything up to standards, I assume, Sam?" Frodo chuckled.

"Always under my watch", Sam nodded with a smile. "Did Lila send a letter yet?"

"Just arrived today. She and Gandalf will be here for Bilbo's birthday."

"Will they be bringing fireworks?"

"We'll have to wait and find out, won't we?"

* * *

Lila was helping Gandalf load the wagon with the fireworks he was planning on firing at Bilbo's party.

"Father, what's this one?" Lila asked picking up the biggest firework in the shape of a dragon.

"That, my dear is a surprise for Bilbo", he answered putting it in the wagon.

"Why a dragon?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Bilbo has a history with dragons", Gandalf chuckled. "And are you looking forward to seeing Frodo again?"

Lila smiled shyly as she tried to hide her blushing face. Ever since she and Frodo started getting along, she always felt something deep every time she thought about him. Frodo meant very much to her and always looked forward to seeing him again.

"Always", she nodded.

Gandalf smiled and helped her into the seat. He could tell that Frodo and Lila were going to have quite an interesting day when they arrived.


	5. Bilbo's Birthday

Frodo was up early in the morning. It was the day of his and Bilbo's birthday. He was excited about the huge party tonight, but he couldn't say the same about Bilbo. He had been acting odd lately. Ever since the party was announced and planned, Bilbo had taken refuge in his study. He was up all hours of the night, looking at the old things he kept locked away whenever they had company.

Bilbo once again was sitting in his den writing something. He had been doing nothing but writing all night. Frodo sighed as he walked outside. If it weren't for him, Bilbo might've not remembered the basic necessities of the day. Frodo picked up the post from the mail and brought it back to Bilbo.

"Thank you", he quietly said.

"What's this?" Frodo asked picking up an old portrait Bilbo had sitting beside him.

"That is private", Bilbo said taking it away. "Keep your sticky paws off."

Frodo sighed and leaned forward to see what Bilbo was writing, only to have the book closed.

"It's not ready yet!"

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"Reading."

He looked at the open chest full of helmets and swords Bilbo had kept away. He looked back to see Bilbo looking through the letters.

"What on earth are these?"

"Replies to the party invitations", Frodo answered.

"Oh, good gracious!" Bilbo gasped excited. "Is it today?"

"They all said they're coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses. They're demanding you ask them in person."

Frodo watched confused as Bilbo started picking up certain things around the Hobbit hole and started hiding them. He didn't know why he started doing this all of a sudden. He watched as Bilbo started making some kind of sign.

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, uncle", he brought up. "They think you're becoming odd."

"Odd?" Bilbo asked.

"Unsociable."

"Unsociable? Me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate."

Frodo looked at the sign and looked back at Bilbo, seeing he just proved his point. _"No admittance except on party business_ ". Frodo sighed as he picked up the hammer and nails and went outside to put the sign up.

"You think they'll get here in time?" he asked Bilbo as he finished up.

"Who?" Bilbo asked.

"Gandalf and Lila."

"Ah", he smiled. "He wouldn't miss a chance to light up his whiz-poppers! He'll give us quite a show, you'll see. And don't you fret about Lila. You know she wouldn't miss this for the world."

Frodo smiled as he stood up and headed down the road.

"Alright then, I'm off", he said.

"Off to where?" Bilbo asked.

"East Farthing woods. I'm going to surprise them."

"Well, go on then! You don't want to be late."

* * *

" _Roads go ever, ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar"_

Lila smiled as she and Gandalf sang as they made their way into the Shire. Gandalf sat holding the reigns to the horse pulling the cart and puffing on his pipe. Lila looked at the empty trees as they traveled on the open road.

" _The road goes ever on and on,  
Down from the door where it began,  
Now far ahead the road has gone,  
And I must follow if I can."_

Their singing was interrupted when they heard footsteps approaching.

"You're late."

Lila's cheeks warmed as she recognized that familiar voice. Gandalf pulled the cart to a stop as he looked up to the Hobbit they knew all too well.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

Everything was quiet as the two of them tried to act as serious as they possibly could. Lila smirked as she turned, smiling at Frodo.

"Hello, Frodo", she finally said breaking the silence.

Frodo smiled back at her, making Gandalf smile and chuckle. Frodo couldn't help and started alongside them. He jumped onto the cart, hugging him and Lila.

"I missed you!" Lila smiled hugging him tightly.

"You didn't think we'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked Frodo.


	6. Frodo's Suspicions

Gandalf continued riding through the Shire with Frodo and Lila sitting with him. The plains were so green and the plants in full bloom, ready for harvesting.

"What news from the outside world?" Frodo asked. "Tell me everything."

"Everything?" Gandalf chuckled. "You are far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural."

"Nothing new has happened", Lila smiled as she sat back watching Frodo. "Father and I come and go wherever we please, always visiting old friends, Elves, Men. What about you? What news from here? What about Bilbo?"

"Yes, how is the old rascal?" Gandalf asked. "I hear it is going to be a party of special significance."

"You know Bilbo", Frodo smirked. "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited! And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

The three of them laughed hearing the news. They understood the nature of Hobbits, never to turn down food or drink when the occasion arises. Gandalf's horse pulled them and the cart across the bridge, bringing them to Hobbiton. They looked around the fields, watching as everyone was preparing for the party. The lights in the party tree were being hung. Tents were filling with food. Decorations were being hung.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately", Frodo brought up. "I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking."

"Any clues as to why?" Lila asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. But, I do know he's up to something."

Frodo and Lila looked up at Gandalf who looked concerned but was for the most part quiet. He puffed his pipe and looked ahead as he steered the horse. They watched him, waiting for some kind of reaction to this news.

"Alright then, keep your secrets", Frodo said.

"What?" Gandalf asked as if he wasn't listening.

"I know you had something to do with it."

"What are you talking about?" Lila asked looking at him confused.

"Before Gandalf came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved", Gandalf said. "All I did was…give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled as a disturber of the peace", Frodo informed.

As they made their way into the neighborhood, a group of children started running toward the wagon.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks, Gandalf! Fireworks…"

Frodo and Lila looked up at Gandalf who continued steering the wagon, not stopping for the children. Was he really going to disappoint the children who probably weren't going to show up to the party tonight? Gandalf reached his hand to his staff that gave a small spark, igniting one pack of fireworks into stars, making the children cheer. Lila smiled and looked at Frodo. Gandalf really had a way with children. She couldn't wait to have her own someday…maybe with Frodo?

"Gandalf", Frodo said getting up. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy", Gandalf nodded.

"Want to come?" he asked looking at Lila.

"May I, Father?" she asked.

He nodded with a smile watching the two young Hobbits jump off the wagon, walking into the woods, hand in hand.


	7. An Unexpected Proposal

"My, my have I missed the Shire!"

Frodo chuckled as he watched Lila spin around in the tall grass underneath the sunlight. Her golden curls shined underneath the sun as she twirled. It was almost as if she were a child again. Lila smiled, falling back onto the grass with Frodo falling right beside her.

"But, I missed you most of all", she said.

"I missed you too", he said.

Lila looked at him with a smile as she held his hand. Frodo sat up, keeping her hand in his.

"I really missed you, Lila", Frodo said. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving again."

"Frodo…" she softly said hearing the honesty in his voice.

"Will you stay with me this time?" he asked. "Stay with me in the Shire. I want you to live with me in Bag End."

Frodo looked down at the flowers in the grass. He spotted a Daisy and plucked it from the grass. Lila watched him wrap the stem around in a circle, tying it together, almost like a ring. She gasped, watching Frodo take her hand.

"Lila, what I'm trying to say is…I love you", he said.

"Frodo…I...I love you too", Lila answered startled.

"I want you to stay with me forever this time. Lila, will you marry me?"

She gasped as Frodo slide the ring flower onto her finger. She looked at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. Lila and Frodo spent a majority of their childhood hating each other until Frodo's parents died. Now that they had grown, love…and marriage…?

"Frodo…I don't know what to say", Lila said.

"Will you marry me?" Frodo repeated.

She looked at the ring again smiling. Lila and Frodo could make it work. They did care deeply about each other and wanted to stay together.

"Yes!" she nodded. "Yes!"

Lila jumped into Frodo's arms, knocking him back into the grass. Lila pressed her lips to Frodo's in a deep kiss. Frodo smiled and held her as the two Hobbits lay in the grass.

"Frodo, do you remember when we were children?" Lila asked as they looked up at the clouds.

"About how we never got along?" Frodo asked.

"Mm-hmm. I apologize for all those things I did to you when we were young. I was foolish, I…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Lila, it's all in the past now. You do not have to worry about any of that. I love you, and I want us to wed as soon as possible. We will announce it tonight at the party."

She smiled, burying her face into Frodo's chest. They were completely unaware of the eyes that watched them.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Bilbo chuckled as he and Gandalf saw the two young Hobbits from the top of the hill at Bag End. "Didn't I tell you those two made a lovely couple?"

"Yes", Gandalf said. "Hard to believe it. Seems only yesterday they were just children meeting each other for the first time."

"Pulling out each other's hair", he nodded remembering. "Pushing each other into the dirt. Ah, children…"

"So now we'll soon be in-laws."

Gandalf and Bilbo smiled as they sat down in front of Bag End, smoking on their pipes, making smoke figures the way they knew best.

"Gandalf, my old friend, this will be a night to remember."


	8. The Party

Every cheered in excitement and amazement as the fireworks exploded high in the air. The lights formed into the party tree before coming down in sparkling glory. The music began playing, bringing the Hobbits to start dancing. The party was getting off to a great start. The large cake with 111 candles had been brought in. The ale was flowing like a river as more and more Hobbits drank. The food was endless as almost everyone ate.

Lila smiled as she watched Frodo dance with joy. She clapped her hands, watching her fiancé keep with the beat of the music. Next to her sat Sam who was drinking while watching a rather pretty Hobbit dance with all the men watching her.

"Go on, Sam", Frodo said sitting down. "Ask Rosie for a dance."

"Think I'll just have another ale", Sam sighed.

"No!" Lila giggled. "Rosie wants to dance with you! Go on!"

Frodo chuckled as he pulled Sam up and pushed him into Rosie's direction. She smiled as she took his hand, dancing with him.

"Tell me more about Rosie", Lila smiled as she took a bite out of the food. "Sam fancies her?"

"Very much", Frodo nodded. "She's a barmaid at the Green Dragon."

"Well, that would explain why everyone knows her and fancies her."

Frodo smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. The Hobbits gasped and looked up as more of Gandalf's fireworks exploded, forming arrows that shot in every direction. Bilbo had just finished telling another one of his tales to a group of children and was greeting more guests.

"Your uncle is a very good person", Lila smiled. "You're lucky to have him."

"You're just as lucky to have Gandalf", Frodo said.

Their moment was interrupted as Bilbo bumped into them.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses!" he whispered. "Hide, quickly!"

"Sackville-Bagginses?" Lila asked. "What?"

She followed Frodo and Bilbo around the corner, into a tent. She looked behind her to see an angry-looking couple, she assumed to be the people they were hiding from. They passed by the tent, not even to bother looking inside.

"Oh, thank you my boy", Bilbo sighed.

"I don't understand", Lila said. "Who are they and why were we hiding from them?"

"The Sackville-Bagginses", Frodo explained. "Distant relatives who want Bilbo's fortune and also want Bag End. They hate Bilbo for supposedly robbing them of it."

"I was only gone for over a year", Bilbo sighed. "Everyone assumed be to be dead and Lobelia jumped at the opportunity to claim everything I owned to be hers."

Lila shook her head in disgust. Greedy people were something she looked down upon. She watched as Frodo and Bilbo shared an awkward interaction. Frodo watched confused as Bilbo rambled on, not making much sense.

"Bilbo have you been in the Gaffers homebrew?" he finally asked.

"No", Bilbo answered. "Well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is…"

He shook his head with a sigh.

"I know you and Lila will be alright."

The two of them watched Bilbo confused as he took a drink of ale. Something was definitely wrong with him, but they just couldn't put their finger on it. They had never seen anyone act as odd as him.

"Do you think we should tell Father about this?" Lila asked.

"There's nothing he could do", Frodo shrugged.

Everyone in the party gasped and smiled as a huge explosion lit up the sky. That had to have been Gandalf's largest firework yet. Everyone watched as the explosion took form into a dragon, bringing the smiles to fade. The Hobbits began to panic and ran as the dragon flew toward them. Everyone except Bilbo seemed to have noticed.

"Bilbo!" Frodo called. "Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon?" Bilbo asked. "Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"

Frodo pulled him to the ground as everyone ducked. The dragon flew over the hill and disappeared before exploding, creating a grand spectacle, lighting up almost all of Hobbiton, making everyone cheer.


	9. Goodbye to Bilbo

Everyone gathered around as Bilbo stood up next to the cake.

"Speech!" they yelled.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" he started. "Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs! Chubbs! Hornblowers! Bulgers! Bracegirdles! Proudfoots! Today is my 111th birthday!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses as they all wished Bilbo a happy birthday. Lila smiled as she clapped alongside with Frodo.

"It's amazing!" she said. "I've never known any Hobbit to live as old as he is and not look a day over 50!"

"Bilbo is just full of surprises", Frodo nodded.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits", Bilbo continued, making the guests cheer modestly. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve."

Everyone looked at him confused and looked at each other mumbling about themselves. They didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. Gandalf chuckled to himself as he looked at everyone who were trying to figure that out.

"I…I have things to do…" Bilbo began trailing off as he reached into his pocket and held his hands behind his back. "I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell…goodbye."

As if by magic, Bilbo suddenly vanished into thin air. Everyone in the party gasped surprised and a bit frightened. They had never seen anything like that before.

"Bilbo!" everyone called out trying to find him. "Bilbo!"

"What happened?" Lila asked as Frodo got out of his seat.

"I don't know!" he gasped as he looked around the field.

All of the Hobbits scrambled across the field, looking around the tree, trying to find Bilbo. Whatever had happened was causing a panic as the children were scooped up by the parents, fearing the act was some form of witchcraft.

"Father?" Lila called out, hoping Gandalf knew what was going on.

Hopefully this was one of his tricks that he and Bilbo arranged to fool the guests. However, once everyone saw Bilbo didn't reappear, this was no longer funny. She ran to Gandalf's seat only to find he was gone as well.

"Father!" Lila called out.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Frodo asked.

"Father's gone too!"

Frodo grabbed her hand and turned to leave the now ruined party. They ran toward Bag End, hoping to find Bilbo and Gandalf laughing about what just happened, hopefully letting them in on how they did it.

"Bilbo!" Frodo called opening the door. "Bilbo!"

"Father?" Lila called looking around.

They looked down on the floor to see a single gold ring laying by the front door. Frodo picked it up, noticing it felt unusually heavy. Lila turned to see Gandalf sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Father, what happened?" she asked.

He gave no answer as he smoked his pipe, deep in thought. Frodo looked at them with a sigh.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" he asked. "He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it."

The two young Hobbits walked up to Gandalf, hoping to break him out of his trance. Finally, he turned to the two of them. He looked at the ring in Frodo's hand, showing very little concern.

"Oh, Bilbo's ring", he explained. "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End. Along with all of his possessions."

Frodo and Lila looked at him confused as he gave Frodo an envelope to put the ring in. Gandalf waxed and sealed the envelope shut, almost as if it were a normal thing to do.

"The Ring is yours now", he said. "Keep it out of sight."

Frodo took the envelope, just before Gandalf got up to leave.

"Father, where are you going?" Lila asked.

"I have some things to attend to", Gandalf said trying to leave in a rush.

"What things?" Frodo asked.

"Questions, questions that need answering."

"But we've only just arrived!" Lila said. "What about mine and Frodo's engagement?"

"Then you may stay."

"I don't understand", Frodo said.

"Neither do I", Gandalf said looking at the two young Hobbits. "Keep it secret, keep it safe."

Frodo looked down at the envelope in his hand confused. Lila watched as Gandalf mounted his horse, riding off into the night, leaving the Shire.


End file.
